1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a silica particle, and a method of preparing a silica particle.
2. Related Art
A silica particle is used as an additive component or a main component of cosmetics, rubber, or a polishing agent, and, for example, plays a role of improving toughness of a resin, improving fluidity of powder, or preventing a phenomenon (packing) which is similar to the closest packing. The characteristics of the silica particle are considered to easily depend on a shape of the silica particle and a surface property, and deformation of the silica particle or surface treatment of the silica particle is suggested.